Oh Farm Accident
Oh Farm Accident '''is the twenty-Seventh case overall in the city of Societeit and the third case of the Wild Rivers's district. Plot Summary Victim * Elvira Cole (stabbed in the arm on his farm) Murder Weapon * Pitchfork Killer * Violet Flynn Suspects '''Profile * Drinks Milk * Has A Collie Appearance * Wears A Cowboy Hat Profile * Has problems remembering things * Drinks milk Appearance * Wears a cowboy hat * Is A Female Profile * Has Problems remembering things * Drinks milk * Has A Collie Appearance * Wears a cowboy hat * Is A Female Profile * Has problems remembering thing * Drinks Milk Appearance * Wears a cowboy hat Profile * Has problems remembering things Appearance * Wears A Cowboy Hat * Is A Female Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks milk * The Killer has problems remembering things * The Killer has a collie * The Killer Wears A Cowboy Hat * The Killer Is A Female Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Farmer House (Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Locked Box; Victim Identified: Elvira Cole) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Toy) * Examine Toy (Result: No Troll Left Behind's toy; New suspect: Patrick Stand) * Ask Patrick what he is doing at the freak show (Prerequisite: Examine Toy) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Contract; New Suspect: Greta Jones) * Ask Greta about the death (New Crime Scene: Victim's Room) * Investigate Victim's Room (Clues: Painting, Farm Pieces of Wood) * Examine Painting (Result: Strange Box) * Examine Farm Pieces of Wood (Result: Farm Card; New Suspect: Flynn) * Ask Violet Flynn about the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Farm Pieces of Wood) * Analyse Victim's Body (17:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks milk) * Analyse Cube (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer had problems remembering things) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Farmer Room (Clues: Pitchfork, Camera) * Examine Camera (Result: Recording) * Speak to Violet about his farm's safety (Profile Updated: Violet has problems remembering things; New Suspect: Susie Lane) * See what Susie wants (New Crime Scene: Room Chicken) * Investigate Room Chicken (Clues: Bag of Safe, Strange Bag) * Examine Bag of Safe (Result: Letter) * Ask Greta about the drugs on the letter (Profile Updated: Greta has problems remembering things) * Examine Strange Farm (Result: Young Photo; New Suspect: Julia Byron) * Talk to Julia about the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Strange Farm) * Examine Pitchfork (Result: Collie) * Analyse Collie (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a collie) * Move onto Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Susie about her real identity (Profile Updated: Susie has problem remembering things and drinks milk, Violet Drinks Milk; New Crime Scene: Chicken Cash) * Investigate Chicken Cash (Clues: Wooden Box, Newspaper) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Article) * Analyse Newspaper (09:00:00) * Ask Patrick Stand about the newspaper article (Profile Updated: Patrick drinks Milk, Greta Drinks Milk) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Sister Photo) * Question Julia Byron about the stolen Sister (Profile Updated: Julia has Problems remembering things) * Investigate Chicken Farm (Clues: Broken Glass, Match box) * Examine broken box (Result: Farm Lamp) * Analyse Farm Lamp (09:00:00; Attributes: The Killer is a female) * Examine Match Box (Result: Small bag) * Analyse Small Bag (15:00:00; Attributes: The Killer wears cowboy hat) * Arrest the killer now! * Move onto Gone in Wild East (3/6) (1 Stars) Gone in a Minute (3/6) * Ask Marina about his brother (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate chicken farm (Clues: Book, Locked bag) * Examine Locked Bag (Prerequisite: Investigate Chicken Farm; Result: Opened Bag) * Examine Opened Bag (Result: Piece of Paper) * Investigate Victim's Room (Clue: Picture) * Examine Picture (Result: Young picture) * Question the Chief about the image (Prerequisite: Investigate Chicken Farm; Reward: Burger) * Examine Book (Result: Entry) * Analyse Martine Book (09:00:00) * Speak to Charlie on the Bag (Reward: Cowby Outfit) * Move onto next case (1 Star) Trivia * The title is a referent to the saying of the same name which means "An incident, especially one that is harmful, occurring under highly unusual and unlikely circumstances." Navigation Category:Wild Rivers